SnapShot of Love and Lust
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: After a Christmas Party at Tori's house Robbie decided to use his new camera to take photo of Tori but what happen when things get sexual between them.


**I hope you enjoy this smut story but read the Author Note before you start reading this story (especially you Rio) then enjoy the story.**

**AN: I don't own this story idea at all. The credit goes to CrownlessKings360 and Riotstarter1214 since it was in the 'Series of Hot One Shots'. The only things I did was clean it up a bit and change a few words here and there then added a new ending but other then that it is there idea not mine. I just added detail to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or really the plot either. I know shocking isn't!**

* * *

><p>Robbie and Tori were sitting in her living room after their little Christmas party. Everyone was long gone except for those two who were sitting in the couch looking at their presents.<p>

Tori were going through her gift cards while Robbie was messing with his camera. "I can't believe Jade gave you that nice camera."

He smiled, "She owed me from her birthday present."

She arched an eyebrow, "What did you get her?"

Robbie smiled, "Ah custom scissors forged with steel and then painted with by blood mixed with paint. She also got the car that was stuck in my gut."

Tori looked shocked, "The scissors with the red tint and black handle?"

He nodded, "She loves it she can swear she smells the blood on the blades."

She shook her head, "Jade is weird hard to believe she gave you a nice camera just for a pair of scissors."

Robbie snapped a couple pictures of the living room. "Photography isn't really my thing and I can't do landscapes," He sighed, "Cat refuses to pose for me after the cut out incident." He then looked at Tori pleadingly.

She saw that look, "No I'm not going to pose for you."

Robbie pouted, "Come on Tori I'd owe you one. Anything you want."

She sighed.

He quickly clicked a pic of her sitting on the couch.

The picture that he had just taken was of her right hand side as they sat, legs crossed, on the couch. Her skirt just above her knees that to him looks sexy. When he saw the pic, he was beyond amazed that she looked so hot. He had always considered her sexy but not this sexy.

"Wow Tori, this picture is nice." Robbie said as he showed it to her.

She smiled and then giggled, "You think so?" She shyly asked

"Hell yes" He honestly answered. "Hey, since we are bored and alone, let's get a few more pictures of you." He smiled encouragingly

"Isn't that enough?" She asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Not yet Tori." He shakes his head "Stand up by the couch and face the camera for a picture." He asked nicely. She gave him a look that said 'Are you serious'.

"Please?" He begged which it works.

"OH OK" she said, as she put her presents down and stood by the couch to face him. "Now what?" She asked, with a small innocent smile.

"Well, can you put your hands on your hips and smile for the camera?" Robbie watched her through the camera as she smiled at first and the giggled a bit. He joined her in the giggles, but snapped a few pictures too.

"That is great Tori." He said while an idea popped into his head. "Can you slowly turn around now," She did as she was told, "Now can you put your hands on your hips while look back over your shoulder at the camera while keeping your pretty smile for me?" He asked. She did as Robbie asked, slowly turning as he took pictures.

When her back was to him, he was treated to a view of her very shapely ass in her black skirt. He could also make out the straps of her white bra through her blouse. He distinctly remember this because, this is when he decided that he wanted to see her pose sexy for him. He wanted to see her sexy mature body, and to see how far he could possibility persuade her to go.

"How's that?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Perfect Tori. You look amazing there. Seriously, I think I could get some really great pictures of you now with this new camera." He happily said

"Really? Like what?" She confusedly asked

"Well. Umh, can you put your hands on the couch, bending at the waist and look back at the camera again?" He nervously asked "That would look awesome Tori...please?" He shyly asked

"Bent over?" She replied, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it will look great Tori." He sees her unsure face so he tried to persuade her. "Come on, try it. It might be fun." He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"OK, Robbie guesses it will be harmless." She said as she began to bend over, the skirt tightening over her nice ass. He cheered in his head as his plan is working.

Robbie felt his breath quicken as he watched her, snapping pictures from a few angles. "WOW Tori, you look gorgeous, your legs are incredible in those heels as you bend over," he knelt down beside her; "Can you put one hand on your ass Tori while you look back. Like a real model?" He excitedly asked

Slowly, still looking unsure, she did as he asked. He quickly snapped pictures furiously as the level of unstated sexual energy began to grow in the room. "That looks great Tori, beyond amazing." He cheered for her then asked another request "Can you sit down now on the couch with your legs crossed?" He smiled gently.

"OK, that sounds fine" she replied, as she sat and took a few sips of her fruit punch.

He took pictures all the time, the flash filling the room every few seconds. "Can you lift the skirt Tori…you know to show more of your lovely legs?" He nervously asks.

"I'm not sure Robbie, I am wearing stockings and lifting the skirt will show them," She said, her face showing a slight blush. He was getting hard as he heard that and now he really wants her to lift up her skirt.

"Stockings? Really? OH Tori, come on, now you have to show them to the camera. Please, It's only stockings and your legs. I have seen your legs loads of times." He begged, as he was about to get on his knees.

"I'm not sure Robbie, who will see these pictures?" She asked, as she send him a questioningly and suspicion look.

"Just us Tori, this is only for me to practice and to try out the camera," He tried to reassure her, "It is our little secret; I promise you as soon as the picture develop I will give you your copy of the pictures when we are finished." He promises her.

Slowly she put her fruit punch down and said with a little smile, "OK. Here goes, but we He kept clicking pictures and the flashing was breaking the silence in the air. Then, as he was glimpsing at her stocking tops, his heart sped up. She extended her top leg and held the pose for him while showing a little sliver of flesh above the stocking top.

"God that looks so great Tori and very professional looking," He said as he went into a new angle, "I bet I'm going to be good at this photography stuff Tori," She giggled as he practically bouncing on his feet, "Can I get you to maybe do some more similar poses Tori?" She send him a questioningly look but quickly reminded her of his promise, "Like since we said this is our secret and that I would keep my promise and beside it would help me practice better," She looks reassure again and waited on his request, "Can you open a few buttons on your blouse to give the camera a glimpse of your bra," Her eyes widen in shock, "You know how like a real magazine model would tease the camera?" He quickly covered up by saying that instead of the real reason.

"What? No, I can't do that Robbie" She said with a slightly nervous giggle and a blush of her cheek.

"Come on Tori. Please, it's only for the pictures, and it's our secret. And it will be fun to see how sexy we can make the pictures look." He said with a big smile.

"Ohhhhh," she sighed and then exhaled loudly, "You are a big pervert Robbie." He smiled teasingly, "OK, just a few pictures." She said as she opened the top three buttons and He glimpsed her cleavage and the lace of her white bra. He was glad that he was wearing loose pants today.

"Mmmm, that is nice Tori, very nice. That bra looks gorgeous, very sexy," He said while snapping some pictures then he spoke, catching as much as he could on the camera. "God, I'll bet a picture of you without the blouse would be amazing you know just in the bra like a lingerie model, only younger, smarter and sexier. What do you think?" He tests the water with this request to see if he went too far, "Can I get you to slip the blouse off for a quick picture or two? Please?" He hopes he can persuade her into doing his bidding.

Cutting him off she hotly answered "No way Robbie, you can't see me in just my bra." She angrily said

"Why not Tori, I have seen you in a bikini plenty of times. This is just the same and right now you are my model to practice with. Come on, aren't you curious to see how good you look in lingerie pictures?" He said, praying that his fake Jedi mind trick would work on her.

"_Come on Robbie uses the force." _Robbie thought as he stares at her with an intense look.

She took a large sip of her juice and then look at him in his eyes said, "I can't believe I'm doing this," as she opened her blouse and un-tucked it from her skirt, "You make sure NOBODY sees these photos Robbie or you won't be able to use your hands again OK?" She threatens him.

"I promise Tori," He replied as he watched her, his heart was racing and his mouth going dry with excitement, "Can you stand up Tori?" He asks as he gazes at her.

Standing up she slowly removed the blouse and a slight grin appears on her blushing face as she hears his moan. She expose the white lace bra to the camera with her large tan tits framed perfectly in the lace cups, still holding a firm shape, but the real surprise was that the lace was partially see-through. He grew very hard at the sight of her chest as he sees her dark nipples were clearly visible as she posed. "Well, how do I look?" she nervously asked, her voice a bit shaky. She was obviously shy and nervous, but the atmosphere in the room was electric, the sexual energy building quickly.

Robbie's voice was breaking a bit "You…You look incredible Tori." He was almost speechless at the beautiful girl in front of him and she smiled happily, "That bra is so sexy. Can y-you put your hands on your breasts and maybe push them together for a picture and make a sexy pout for the camera?" He was almost had saliva coming down his mouth at the thought of that picture.

"OH OK, I guess I could do that," She answered, her hands moving to her tits. She was awkward and unsure but the pictures were good as her large tits pressed together, looking sexy and inviting. It was so good that he wanted to touch, grab, and suck on them.

"That was amazing Tori. You look like a real sexy model with that lacy white bra. It was so hot. Out of curiosity, are you wearing panties that match that bra?" He curiously asked.

"ROBBIE! Where did all of this new attitude come from?" she asked, half incredulous and half amused while he smirked, "Well if you must know then yes I am wearing matching panties but really a thong to be more precise." she added with what was a cheeky smile and a laugh.

He was shocked but he laughed as well. "A thong Tori? Seriously? That is very hot. You know I want to photograph you in the bra and thong now, don't you?" She arched an eyebrow then he quickly begged, "Please the pictures would be very nice and I'll bet it would be fun to see how sexy we can make you look." He softens her up with compliments.

"Oh. OK, but this is as far as it goes mister." She said as a half stern, half playful look appears on her face as she moved to unzip the back of the skirt.

"Can you turn around and do that Tori" Robbie asked as he knelt down and watched through the camera.

"All right Robbie I guess so." Tori said, sighing in resignation as she turned her ass to face the camera. She pulls her skirt down slowly so she can tease him further. He secretly knew that she did it slowly for him and he got several pictures, but when she exposed her ass in the white lacy thong it was a blur in his memory. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. He was speechless but was still taking pictures and the flash was covering her entire body. She slowly turned to face him and shows the front of her lace thong and like the bra, it was partially transparent. He could make out a tidy, small patch of brown hair that was in a shape of an arrow pointing downward.

Tori eyed curiously and then followed his gaze to her panties and then realized what he was photographing. Her eyes widen in shock. "OH God. No, Robbie. I forgot they were see-through as well." She covered her crotch with her hands.

"It's OK Tori, I don't mind," Robbie said with a grin as he snapped her again. "Besides, this is our secret, remember?" He said trying to loosen her up more. "Come on move your hands. Please I already have a few pictures of it anyway and the bra is see through too." Her blush was deep, but he also felt the heat of the room rise. He could barely see the contained sexual energy in her eyes.

'_Was she beginning to enjoy this little posing session with me?' _Robbie thought

"OK Robbie guess you can take the pictures if you have them already" she replied but he could sense her inner conflict and excitement in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Um, great. OK, can you stand with your hands behind your head? Holding your hair up?" She complied and he snapped a few pictures. He finally decided to up the ante. "Can you to do the bent over pose again on the couch Tori? That would look so sexy...!" He trailed off as he imagines her doing that again.

"Hmmmmmmmm" she groaned and rolled her eyes. "You are being VERY naughty boy Robbie," she said but when she used the word "naughty" they both glanced at each other, and felt an unspoken surge of erotic tension. However, she did assume the bent over pose and showing the camera her gorgeous ass.

"Can you spread your feet a bit Tori?" Without speaking she opened her feet wider.

'_God she looked sexy in those heels, stockings, thong and bra.'_ Robbie thought as he snapped some shot. "My God that is so hot Tori." He compliments her and she threw a sexy grin his way. "Can you put a hand on your ass again, like you did before?" He asks but again without looking at him she complied and slowly sliding her right hand onto her right ass-cheek with a little smack. The flash filled the room several times as the click loudly breaking the silence.

'_Jesus does this girl wants me to fuck her right here in the middle of her living room?' _Robbie mindless thought as he takes picture of her.

Feeling braver than ever he was hoping that the erotic charge in the air was affecting her too, He asked, "Tori can you um? Can you slip a finger back between your ass cheeks you know like a sexy model would do to tease the camera?" He prays that she wouldn't get mad at him and stop.

Sharply she looked back at him with a stern look yet at the same time her right hand moved over her ass. Slipping down between the cheeks, her middle finger lodging over what he expected was her pussy hole or just above it. His cock jumped in his jeans as he knelt down close and took a few close ups. He noticed a slight dark spot on the thong, where her pussy was.

'_Was she getting wet?' _Robbie mused

He got even braver still. "You know Tori," He captured her attention when he stop taking pictures, "Since the bra is so transparent, you could just take it off for a few topless pictures." She widen her eyes then he went in for the kill "I bet you would make an amazing topless model..." He inwardly smirks since he knew she would at least think about it.

He was correct in that statement as she stood up straight quickly then remove her hand from her ass and looked over her shoulder at him. She was thinking and contemplating for a few moment then finally said, "OK, but after we look at these pictures we are going to delete them ok since this is our secret. No one can know about it." He quickly agreed.

"Of course Tori, I wouldn't tell a soul, I promise" He calmly said as his stomach was giving him that falling feeling and his cock was rock hard. She reached back and opened the bra and let it fall off her perfect tits then her hands cover her nipples.

"The things I do for you on Christmas Robbie." she said with a nervous smile as she turned to face him. She moved her hands to expose the gorgeous tits. He studied her nipples as they were dark brown but not too big or more importantly they were hard. She was getting hot and horny.

'_Should he press her to the next level?' _He was having second guesses until he seen her beautiful crimson cheek then thought _'Nah let's go for the gold.' _

"You know Tori, these pictures are going to look great, you are a very sexy model," He started off with simple compliment to lower her defenses "but I bet we could make an amazing set of pictures here, if we took it further." He said it slowly and tempting to hopefully be seduced by his words then swallowed hard, preparing his self for the next suggestion. "I could get into the pictures too, we could put the camera on automatic, and we could pretend to be doing stuff, for the camera." He tries to make it fun and inviting to her "You know just pretend stuff like a sexy actress and a very lucky ventriloquist playing with each other. Nothing real just acting like we do in class and it might be fun to try and make it look as real as possible too." He pitches the idea but now he got to see if is a home-run. "So what do you think about that idea want to try a few pictures like that?" He held his breath waiting for the homerun swing.

"I don't know. What do you mean pretend to do stuff, like what kind of stuff?" she asked.

"OK, let me set up and we can try a few and see what happens." Robbie put the camera on the TV stand and quickly stripped to his underwear.

"_I can't believe that I'm stripping in front of Tori Vega while she is topless friend and watching me. She is also speechlessly. This is a strange experience for me." _He thought

"I'm not sure about this Robbie" Tori said while looking at him with a hint of lust in her eyes but she was unsure by her voice.

"It will be fun, just relax, and let's try to make it all look as good as possible." He sees her relaxed then continues speaking "Now I'm setting the camera to automatically snap a pic every ten seconds, so we need to be in the pose every ten seconds, OK?" When she nods her head he continues, "Now let's do the standard. Um. You know. Blowjob pic." She was about to protest but he cut her off, "But remember it's just pretend, can you just kneel down on the rug Tori." He ordered as he hit a homerun and doing laps around the field in his head.

Slowly she knelt down with a quizzical look on her face "How do we suppose to "pretend" this Robbie?" she asked with a little bit of nervous but amusement in her voice.

"Well I stand in front of you and you hold my…um…you know towards your face but not touching it and you hold your mouth open while looking sexy. Just make it like it is about to go into your mouth," She looks unsure at first but thought it over and agree to it "See it's just pretend." Robbie pulled down his boxer shorts completely off and for the first time exposed his thick eight-inch hard on. He took a quick glanced at Tori, who was staring at it with a blush on her face. He turned on the automatic camera and walked to where she knelt. "OK Tori open your mouth maybe with your tongue out too and look at the camera. We have about five seconds left." He pointed to the tip of his fat cock at her mouth and his heart was pounding threw his chest as she looked at the camera and opened her mouth with her tongue out...

*Flash*

"That was great Tori." Robbie said, "OK, let's try again but this time can you hold your ...um…your tits this time while in the same pose?" He nervously asks.

She looks at him into his dark brown eyes then she held her tits and sexily said, "OK". Her eyes held more lust into them and he felt his cock jump.

*Flash*

"Jesus that looked so good." He complimented her. "OK do you think we can get one quick one where you are holding my…um…my…cock? Near your mouth? Just to make it look real?" He swallowed his nerve down his throat.

"Robbie I'm not sure since that is touching." she said as she eyed his cock that was inches from her face.

"Remember it's just pretend for the camera Tori. It's acting please." He notices that the camera was about to snap a shot "Quick it's about to take the pic." He quickly rushes her decision.

She quickly grabbed his cock and held it near her mouth. The sudden feeling of her hand sent a shock throughout his entire body and the heat of her breath on his cock was amazing. It was so amazing that he almost came right here and there but surprised himself when was able to hold back.

*Flash*

"Perfect Tori just perfect." Robbie gasped, "Can you…I don't know maybe touch the tip of it with your tongue for a second. Just a quick lick for the camera?" He asked looking down at her and the large pearl of pre-cum on his cock. His plan was almost there but she still need a little more push.

She was frowning at him when she looked into his eye but then without saying anything she pushed her tongue out. She let her tongue touch his cock and the pre-cum spill onto it spreading throughout her tongue. His legs felt very weak at that sight.

*Flash*

She quickly pulled her tongue away, but the pre-cum trail followed down her throat. Finally breaking and landing on her chin and one drop on her right tit. It took all of his strength not to moan in pleasure.

"You are by far the sexiest girl or model I have ever seen Tori." Robbie said while looking down at her.

"_Unlike Cat that damn tease but luckily for me I was able to get Jade and Trina that week." _Robbie thought but thenhe notice that her hand was still holding his cock.

*Flash*

"Damn, we missed that one" she said, "Are we finished yet?"

"Well, do you think we could get a very quick one of you…um…with the…um…with the tip of the head in your mouth? That would make it look really more realistic like a proper action shot!" He exclaimed while he was chanting 'say yes' in his head.

"You want me to put your cock in my mouth like a real blowjob?" She asked looking at him and still holding my cock in her hand. He heard her say "cock" made his head spin but he loved it. He felt that her saying such a nasty and dirty thing out loud excited her also.

"It's just for the pictures Tori and beside you knows you will like it." He huskily said

*Flash*

"What do you say Tori? On the next one?" He said in a deep voice. Her face blush wildly as she heard his voice but she still try to play it off.

"Well, Robbie guess we have come this far" she replied in a nonchalant voice and look at him deep in his eyes. She took the tip of his cock into her warm wet mouth. He had never had a blowjob before even when he had sex with both Jade and Trina and the feeling was mind-blowing. She held her head steady, not sucking or licking, and it took all of his strength to not grab her head and face fucks her like a pussy. Five beautiful seconds passed, then...

*Flash*

She pulled me from her mouth but did it slowly, "There was that OK mister Robbie the photographer?" she asked with a sexy grin as she removed her grip on his rock hard cock.

Robbie was breathing hard, "That was the sexiest looking picture I has ever seen or been in Tori" Robbie breathlessly said, "Can you stand up now; I would like to get some different ones?" Slowly she stood as her firm tits level with my chest. "Can you assume the bent over pose again Tori? I would like to slowly remove your panties from behind for the camera? Since I am totally naked, it would only be fair." He wonder how the in the blue hell that he was so lucky.

Looking at him in his eyes, lust burning, but neither of them wanting to destroy the charade of this only being about the pictures she said, "OK, Robbie guess it is only fair." and she quickly assumed the position with her hands on the couch and her feet in the heels spread apart and bent over her ass sticking out. She was looking back at him and winked at him.

*Flash*

"O...OK Tori. I'm going to kneel behind you now and slowly peel the thong off." Kneeling as he said it. He rubbed his hands up over each cheek and slowly as he reached for the waistband of the thong. Slipping a finger under each side...

*Flash*

He started to pull the thong down over her sexy ass. Her head was looking down. "Look at the camera Tori, try to look sluttish." He instructed. The thong slipped from her ass-crack exposing first her little asshole then the pink glory of her pussy with its light covering of sexy brown hair.

*Flash*

Robbie pulled the thong down to her knees where it was stretched between them and left it there. Looking right at her pussy, he could see it was wet, very wet, with her lips standing out. God it looked gorgeous to him. "That is so sexy Tori, so sexy, can I get the camera and get a few close ups of it?"

"Well Robbie, I guess that is OK." She said a little breathlessly and didn't even try to hide the lust from her voice.

He quickly grabbed the camera and pointed it at her pussy and got a close up. "Tori can you um…can you spread your ass open for the pic please?" Quietly, she obliged spreading it wide opening up the view of her gorgeous cunt and tight asshole. He snapped a load of pictures then he quietly asked, "Can I hold my finger against your…umh…your pussy Tori for a picture?"

"Pussy?" She said in shock at the vulgar term, but regaining her composure, "OK, but just one or two." She tried to be stern but couldn't completely do it.

He carefully watched through the camera as he reached for her clit and he deliberately pressed it and gave it a small circular rub. Tori arched her back at this, but remained silent. He snapped the pic and then without asking he slipped two fingers into her wet pussy and held the there...

"ROBBIE!" she angrily shouted, "That isn't what we said we would take a picture of." but she made no effort to move and she kept her ass cheeks spread for him.

"Sorry Tori, I couldn't help it. I was just taking pictures of what I thought would look good for the picture." as he spoke he was very slightly pressing her g-spot and finger fucking her in and out slowly. He snapped a few shaky pictures. After he finishes he pull his fingers out of the soaking hole then he heard her moan a little. "Do you think we could do something like the blowjob pictures again but this time I'm going down on you? Just pretend, not for real." He knew she would say yes so he decides to go put up the camera.

He was already putting the camera in a good vantage point for see it, and putting it on automatic when she said, "OK. It is just pretend for the pictures Robbie I guess." He nods his head, as he was finishing up.

He knelt down behind her and moved his face very close to her holes. The smell of sex filled his nose as he wonders what she taste like and God he was really horny now. She still had her ass spread for him still bent right over as her face on the couch, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to tip you with my tongue Tori." She nods her head. "OK and try to hold it for the camera." He pressed his tongue out and pushed her clit lightly and held the pose but slowly pulsed his tongue on her clit as he held it there...

*Flash*

He kept his tongue where it was and he could feel her breathing quicken. He slid his tongue upwards to her pussy hole and dipped it in slightly. Simultaneously he started to touch her clit with his thumb and began to rub it. He pressed his tongue into her cunt and started to tongue fuck her as he rubbed her clit.

"Ohhhhh. ROBBIE!" She gasped loudly, "Will the camera catch all this?"

"MMM-HMM" Robbie groaned with his tongue up in her and the vibrations of the groan making her clit tremble...

*Flash*

Robbie pulled his tongue from her pussy and while still rubbing her clit with his thumb; He slipped two fingers into her cunt up to the second knuckle. "Tori, does this feel okay?" He asked but he knew she was enjoying it.

"O...OOH. Yes, it's fine" she said, trying to compose herself, "I just hope the pictures turn out well" She still pretending that this was about pictures.

"Oh they will, I guarantee it." Robbie said as he began to slowly finger fuck her hole at the same time he rubbed her clit.

*Flash*

"Tori, I want to try something that I have seen in other sexy pictures. Remember it's just pretend for the pictures okay." He reassures her.

"OK Robbie, if you say so. What is it you want to try?" She asks

Before she had finished the question, he had already started it. He was lightly licking her asshole as he fingered her pussy and rubbed her clit. He hit her with the triple play move that he seen in porno magazines pictures.

"OH. ROBBIE, NO. Don't lick me there" She said but he responded by pressing harder on her clit with my thumb and harder on her rosebud with his tongue. "Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh. ROBBIE, this is so dirty. I have never done this." She couldn't believe that he did that but the thing was she absolutely loves it. He was glad he was the first person to do it to her.

*Flash*

Robbie presses harder into her ass with his tongue. She is squeezing it shut but slowly it loosens up and she finally relaxes as he fingering her cunt and rubbing her clit. It slips into her tight hole as he starts to tongue-fuck her forbidden place. Still holding her ass cheeks open, she is slightly rocking against him and was riding his fingers and tongue like a slut.

*Flash*

"OH. OK ROBBIE. We. We have to stop this now." She tries to reason with him but even she can tell that her argument is weak.

Robbie pulls his mouth away and calmly says, "I just need one or two more in this pose Tori." As he says it, he started to rub a finger on her tight hole and she tenses up but says nothing. He presses it into her asshole, up to the first knuckle.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she groans loudly, "OHHHH, ROBBIE, No. No, no, no, you shouldn't have your finger in my ass." As she speaks he press in further, to the second knuckle. "OOOOOOOOOOO. OUCH. OH God ROBBIE No," He chuckled at her pity attempted to deny the pleasure she was feeling.

*Flash*

Robbie pulls his fingers from her ass and pussy and stood up. "Sorry Tori, I just knew that would make for seriously hot pictures...are you OK?" He concerned that he push her too far.

Still bent over her ass spread she says, "I suppose I am, but you shouldn't have been touching my ass. Even if it is just pretend for the pictures." Slowly she stands with him. He was expecting her to ask if we were finished, but she didn't.

He decided to press further. "I have a cool idea Tori, can you kneel on the rug in all fours facing the camera. I will kneel behind you and put my cock under you but the camera will think it is in you. We can both make sexy faces like we are doing it. It would be awesome." He finally reaches the last part of his plan and hope it will work.

"I guess that is OK. It is just pretend Robbie guess." She shrugged as she got into position. He gleefully smirks when she wasn't looking at him.

The camera flashed as she was getting on the rug. Robbie knelt behind her and holding his cock and moved closely. She was looking at him over her shoulder as his cock neared her soaking pussy and then finger fucked ass. "You be careful mister," she said looking at him directly in his eye. He nodded his head as he pushed his cock down and under her like he said he would. It was rubbing in her pussy hair and he let his hands fall on her hips.

"OK now look at the camera Tori and make a face that is really sluttish like you is loving getting my cock up your cunt." He can already picture that into his head.

"Ohhhhh, that's quiet a mouth you have on you Robbie." she said but he could tell that she liked this charade.

*Flash*

They continued like this for a short while. They slowly were mock fucking for the camera about a few minutes while he decided to go in for the kill. "Tori, can I get a close up of you in this pose from behind, with my cock in shot. Like it is close to going in?" He asked.

"I don't know Robbie. Well…okay but just careful. This isn't like my mouth okay!" She warned him.

"OK" Robbie say as they both laughed a bit. He gets in position holding his rock hard cock, a mere inch from her pussy. He snapped a few pictures. He moved a bit closer with the tip of his cock lightly touched her clit...

"ROBBIE, be careful" she said looking back at him as her hair flicking that made her look sexy but when she did that she pressed back and his cock popped into her cunt.

"_God this feels incredible." _Robbie thought as my plan finally coming into the light.

"OHHHH Shit! ROBBIE, NO!" she shouted looking back at him but not moving off his cock. He decides to play dumb.

"Damn, sorry Tori, I got a little too close." He sheepishly said, "But since it is already in you, can we get a few pictures of it?" He cleverly suggested breathlessly.

Looking back at him little annoyed, "OH, if you must" she said.

He snapped pictures, summoning all of his strength not to fuck her stupid but only to hold still. The flash from the camera was only showing his cock up her cunt in all its glory. As he was taking snap shots something glorious was happening, she was moving slowly back and forward on his cock. She was slightly but definitely fucking him. The plan was a go as they worked into a silent rhythm until his cock was very slowly sliding in and out totally. He composed himself enough to take pictures. He didn't want to miss a thing but he wasn't nearly finished. He wanted to get her to do the sluttish nastiest poses possible. He pulled his cock out reluctantly. She gasped in surprised when he did and neither of them said anything about the few minutes of the fucking they just did.

"OK Tori, I have another sexy idea. Can you hold the same pose but this time makes faces like you are taking my cock up your ass." He said, as he felt braver since he got this far with her. "That would be so sexy you know like a proper sexy photo set."

"OH God, I'm not sure. I have never done that before," she said looking back at him, "I don't know what kind of faces Robbie would make." She honestly didn't know what to do.

He was already setting up the camera and her eyes followed him as he spoke, "Well, if it would help, I could easily rub my cock on your asshole and see what facial reactions you get and the camera can catch them. It's still just for the pictures like a method actor we learn in class." He added with a laugh as the irony.

"If you think so but we need to be very careful. I have never done anal before. I don't want you to hurt me. So make sure you don't stick it in." She sternly said to him.

Robbie was already kneeling behind her holding his cock while 'agreeing' with her. Her entire pussy ass-crack and asshole were covered in pussy juice from her excitement, so lube was no issue. The both of them were breathing heavy, as he touched his fat cock against her asshole. She moaned and faced the camera.

*Flash*

"We need some more realistic faces Tori, so I'm going to press a little harder OK?" He warned her.

"OH. OH...OK..." she gasped. Robbie pressed forward. First feeling her asshole open slightly to his cock. "Aaannnggggghhhhh" she groaned and tightened her hole pushing his cock back.

*Flash*

"I-I think that will look great Tori...let's get another one..." Robbie pressed again this time she started breathing heavier and her hole opened a bit more to his cock.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH GOOODDDD!" Tori screamed and tightened her hole again pushing my cock backs.

'_God this is hot!' _Robbie thought

*Flash*

"OK Tori. Let's go again." He said but this time she looked back at him intently watching him. Their eyes held as he pressed into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her asshole opened even more and then her face turned to the camera and through gritted teeth the moaned/screamed keeping her asshole as relaxed as she could. It finally happened. His fat cock "popped" into her tiny tight back hole.

She screamed and looked back at him, her eyes half full of pleading for him to stop. He focuses on the other half that was full of pleading for him to continue. He held his cock steady, just the tips in, letting her get used to it for a few seconds. "UUHHH, UHHHH, UHHHH." She was breathing heavy.

"OH Jesus Christ Tori my-" Robbie shouted, "My cock is in your ass. Do you like it? Do you like my cock in your ass?" He started to press his cock in all the way slowly but during the time she was moaning in that mixture of pleasure and pain that makes ass-fucking so hot.

Then she spoke and they were the sexiest words Robbie ever heard. "OH fucks Robbie. Fuck me. FUCK me up the ass. Ass-fuck your slutty Latina. I love it. I love having your cock in my ass but OH fuck it hurts." As soon as she said this he started to fuck her HARD. "That's right Robbie. Fuck me real good. I want you to fuck me stupid." She screamed out loud. This just made him fuck her harder while he switch hole and stuff his cock in her pussy, as he held her tits. She screamed at the surprise invasion in her pussy that torn threw her hymen that caused her extreme but it didn't either of them...all the time the camera flashing and taking pictures of him fucking Tori Vega in the ass and pussy like a whore or to be more precise _his _whore. He pulled his cock from her tight hole and lifted her up. He sat on the couch.

"Suck my cock Tori my Latina goddess...go ass to mouth you nasty whore." He talked dirty since he knows that she like it.

She knelt down between his legs and slurped the whole cock into her open sexy mouth. The camera was catching both of them in a newly fucked asshole and pussy as his cock was in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking as hard as she could like a pro while he held her hair.

"Sit on my lap Tori with your legs open and your sexy heels on the couch. I want my cock up your ass again with your legs open for the camera to see it all." He commended her.

She pulled his cock from her mouth and while jacking it she looked at him in his eye and said. "It hurt so much. It's such a thick cock, do Robbie really have to?" She worriedly said as she still felt pain from both of her pussy and asshole.

"No you don't have to." He sighed but had another idea, "How about I fuck you with hard cock up your beautiful pussy again like a nasty slut?"

Her eyes wide open and full of wanton lust as she put his cock in her mouth for one last quick suck but then turned around with her feet on the couch in her heels and stockings, and grabbed his cock and lining it up to her dripping sex.

*Flash*

She started to sit down while Robbie was holding her tits. His cock started to sink into her pussy lips. It was very tight. He reached down and started to finger fuck her asshole as the tip of his cock popped into her pussy for the second time. "Oh My God Robbie. OH God. Of fuck it's so big. OOOOOWWWWWW. OHHHH. My pussy feel like it's going to slip into two. Oh fuck me. Fuck me, FUCK ME! FUCK ME UP MY SLUT PUSSY ROBBIE. Ohhhhh finger my asshole." She had started to ride me now...

*Flash*

"God I hope the camera sees it all." Robbie said between grunts. She now had half of his cock in her pussy and he started to thrust into her until the whole thing was up her pussy touching her womb and was sliding in and out the whole length with every one of her bounces.

Her mouth was full of nasty obscenities as they fucked. "Ohhhhh, I have Robbie's cock in my virgin pussy. OH My God. I can't believe you're finger-fucking me as well. YES play with ass. I'm your dirty, nasty slut. I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE. Robbie wants it up my tight pussy. FUCK MY PUSSY..." She screamed out her desires.

It was then that he felt himself coming soon as it start to build in his balls. The largest loads of cum he have ever had. He managed to say. "I'm going to cum Tori. Have you ever had cum shot into your body?"

"No. No. Never. That's so sluttish. OH God. Cum inside of me Robbie. I want to be pregnant with your child Robbie," she said as she rode him hard so he can cum inside.

He started to thrust quickly so he blast inside of Tori's womb. She was holding her tits as she was riding him like a fucking bull. "I'm going to get you pregnant with this load since you are now my girlfriend. Let me shoot a lot in there. Here it comes." He grunted. She screamed as she has her orgasm first which her walls clamp on his cock…

*Flash*

Robbie's cock explodes inside of her. The first long rope hit directly into the womb as it was followed by the second, third, and fourth shot. After the fourth shot, he plunged his cock out of her pussy and quickly into her mouth and started to face fucked her hard a bit. She enjoys the rough treatment that she was receiving from him. He then pulled out after coming a few more time into her mouth and then shot three more ropes of cum on her face and tits. There was a collection of cum on her face as she was licking if off her fingers. She then slowly raised herself up and put his fat cock between her gorgeous tits and gave him a tit-fuck until his cock was hard again then sick his cock into her ass and rode him. After he came inside of her asshole the camera flashed waking her from her sex-daze and she quickly stood gathered her clothes and left the room.

On her way out she said, "Let's take a look at the pictures when you're ready." She remember something as she turned around and said "Oh remember if I'm pregnant you have to take good care of me okay." He nodded, as he was too tired to answer back. She giggled at him and left the room.

_**One Year Later**_

Robbie and Tori became boyfriend and girlfriend the next day but they kept it a secret until three weeks later when she found out that she was pregnant with his child. None of the parents were happy at all well at first anyways then later accepted it. Tori gave birth to twin girls.

They all live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy the clean up version of this one shots. The ending I just randomly made at the last minute when I was re-editing this story and I know it's cheesy but hey that what like about it. I hope you don't mind that I did this Riotstarter1214 but as you can see I pretty much kept it the same with more details and added a new ending. <strong>

**AN2: I'm hosting a Rori contest for anybody who wants to enter. There are a few simple to follow.**

** 1. The one-shot must have a minimum of 5,000 words.**

** 2. They must be a couple at least during the beginning, the middle, or the end of the story.**

** 3. It can be any type of rating but the language can only be in English since I can't read any other languages.**

**Other then the rule go crazy and have fun with it. You can post as many one-shot as you want just PM if you want to do this contest. If you have any question then PM as I will answer them. The contest ends April 26, 2012.**

**Remember stay cool or join the Darkside!**


End file.
